Could You Love Me?
by UnattainableDarkAngel
Summary: Ryoko was on the brink of finally giving up on her love for one Tenchi Masaki. Will Tenchi realize his feelings before it's too late?


*author's note*

Sunshine: OMG! I found this story while cleaning out 'some' of my clutter in my room. I wrote it about 10 years ago when I was more into reading fanfics than trying to write my own. If you've read this before, it's probably from my old accounts that I've never been able to get into again. (Ayumi-chan and whatever else penname I've used in the past) Enjoy. This is my first official song-fic, but second Tenchi/Ryoko pairing. ^_^

Josie and the Pussycats – You Don't See Me

Britney Spears – When Your Eyes Say It

"…" talking

'…' thinking

_abc_ lyrics

* * *

Completed-

Night was always the worst. Ryoko stared out through the wavy glass panes that distorted the darkness, saw only her weary reflection, and wondered how much longer she could stand it.

As far back as she could remember, every day since her release from the cave, Ryoko had done everything in her power, from the first gray hint of dawn till blackness curtained the mullioned windows of the Masaki house to get Tenchi to at least acknowledge her existence.

'Would you like someone to talk to, Ryoko dear?' Washu; the greatest scientist in the universe and also her mother asked telepathically.

Ryoko frowned, shaking her head almost violently. 'Get out of my head.'

'Are you sure?'

'Get out!' Ryoko screamed through the link before blocking her mind off from Washu.

"Damn that Washu!" Ryoko mumbled softly to herself, teleporting out of her room. "And damn that Zero too, for making me feel this way." She added.

Ryoko appeared on the roof of the house, just above Tenchi's room. She glanced up at the sky as tears began to cloud her vision.

'Tenchi…' Ryoko silently cried out in utter sadness.

In Tenchi's room, Tenchi opened his eyes. He felt like someone was calling out for him, but he didn't have any idea who it could be.

"I probably dreamt that whole thing up." Tenchi muttered, getting out of bed to open his window. "That's better." He sighed and got back into bed.

As a breeze blew into his window, he heard something that sounded like an angel singing. Curious, Tenchi got up again and leaned out of his window sill. That's when he heard it again.

_This is the place where I sit_

_This is the part where I love you too much_

_Is this as hard as it gets_

'_Cause I'm getting tired of pretending you're tough_

_I'm here if you want me_

_Yours you can hold me_

_I'm empty and taken and tumbling and breaking_

'_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

"Who is that singing?" Tenchi whispered. "It sounds like it's coming from the roof… I better go see." Tenchi quietly crept out of his room to get up onto the roof.

Another tear fell from Ryoko's eyes as she began singing the next verse of the song.

_I dream a world where you understand_

_That I dream a million sleepless nights_

_But I dream of fire when you're touching my hand_

_But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights_

_I'm speechless and faded_

_It's too complicated_

_Is this how the book ends_

_Nothing but good friends_

'_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

Tenchi stood on the roof in shock. There in front of him was a cyan-haired angel… Ryoko. He watched silently as tears kept falling, unable to will his body to move towards her… to comfort her… to love?

_This is the place in my heart_

_This is the place where I'm falling apart_

_Isn't this just where we met_

_Is this the last chance that I'll ever get_

_I wish I was lonely_

_Instead of just stony_

_Crystal and see-through and not enough to you_

'_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

"One day I'll tell you Tenchi Masaki." Ryoko whispered, not knowing that she was no longer alone up there on the rooftop. "One day..."

'Tell me what?' Tenchi wondered.

"…I promise you'll know that I love you… I love you with every breath that I take, every beat in my heart, every tear that I shed." One last tear trailed down her pale cheek as she teleported herself off of the roof.

Tenchi stared at the spot that Ryoko had just occupied. 'She loves me that much? But I don't even know who I love.' He sighed and slowly walked back into his room. Too preoccupied to sleep, he stayed up all night, coming to terms with what he had always tried to avoid. Which of the girls did he love?

'I know it now. I've always loved you… Ryoko.' Tenchi sighed. Now he just had to figure out a way to tell Ryoko and not hurt Ayeka in the process.

"It won't matter. Ayeka will get hurt by my decision anyway." He whispered.

As morning arrived, the smell of food preparing in the kitchen slowly woke the Masaki household up until everyone was seated, waiting for a grab at the delicious food.

"Okay… you can begin." Sasami beamed.

"Yes. It's very delicious." Ayeka praised, taking another bite.

"I agree." Tenchi replied.

"Me too."

"Me too."

"Right on!"

"Delightful."

"The best."

Sasami blushed. "Thank you."

Stuffing the last bite into her mouth, Ryoko placed her fork on the table. "Well, I'm done." Ryoko clapped her hands together and stood up.

Everyone stopped eating and stared at her.

"What?" Ryoko asked, getting a tad bit annoyed.

Sasami asked sweetly. "Wouldn't you like another plate Ryoko? You've never turned down a second helping."

"I'm sorry Sasami. I guess I'm not as hungry as I was yesterday." Taking one quick glance at Tenchi, she disappeared.

_I love to hear you say that you love me_

_With words so sweet_

_And I love the way with just one whisper_

_You tell me everything_

_And when you say those words_

_It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard_

"Excuse me. There's something I need to do." Tenchi stood up and was about to walk away when Ayeka stopped him.

"L-Lord Tenchi?"

"Yes, Miss Ayeka?" Tenchi turned to face her.

"Is something wrong?" Ayeka looked at him worriedly.

"I need to go find Ryoko, that's all." Tenchi turned and continued on his way.

'That demon woman!' She fumed inwardly. "But why?" Ayeka replied, clearly angry at his sudden concern for the space pirate. "She's just a lying thieving monster! Just leave her be!"

Tenchi stopped once again and turned back to Ayeka, very angry. "Ayeka, I know there's no other way around it." He sighed. "I love…"

Ayeka interrupted him immediately. "Oh, I knew it. You've always loved me."

"Ayeka, you don't understand."

"Of course I do. You want to spend the rest of your life with me." She grinned and stepped forward, enveloping him in a hug. "Well, I lov…"

"Ayeka, I was trying to tell you that I love Ryoko… not you." Pushing her lightly away.

"What?!" Shocked, she took a couple of steps back.

"I love Ryoko." He sighed and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Tenchi took his eyes away from the ground to look at her, and realized that she was now gone. He sighed in defeat.

"It was eventually going to happen one day." Tenchi set off again to find Ryoko.

_But when your eyes say it_

_That's when I know that it's true_

_I feel it_

_I feel the love coming through_

_I know it_

_I know that you truly care for me_

'_Cause it's there to see_

_When your eyes say it_

Ryoko sighed as she entered the mouth of the cave that imprisoned her for 700 years. "Back where we first met." A tear fell. "I love you Tenchi."

Ryoko fell to her knees as the sobs she so longed to hide broke free.

_I love all the ways that you show me_

_You'll never leave_

_And the way your kisses, they always convince me_

_Your feelings run so deep_

_I love the things you say_

_And I love the love your touch conveys_

"Why do you torment me so… I'd give up everything, just to hear you say you loved me back." Ryoko hugged her knees tightly.

_But when your eyes say it_

_That's when I know that it's true_

_I feel it_

_I feel the love coming through_

_I know it_

_I know that you truly care for me_

'_Cause it's there to see_

_When your eyes tell me_

_I know they're not telling lies_

_They tell me_

_All that you're feeling inside_

_And it sounds so right_

_When your eyes say it, say it_

"I love you too."

"Tenchi!" Ryoko gasped and stood up, rapidly drying her face to cover the tears. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Tenchi stepped closer.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Don't lie Tenchi. Not about that." Ryoko looked down, kicking the dirt beneath her feet.

"Why would I lie about that?" Tenchi asked.

"Because… you couldn't love a monster like me. I've done bad things in my past…"

"Under the control of Kagato."

"But I still did it anyway."

"You can't change what's in the past." Tenchi walked until he was standing face to face with her. He gently lifted her face up.

Ryoko averted her eyes until Tenchi spoke again.

"Ryoko… look at me."

"What?" Ryoko mumbled.

"What does my eyes say to you?"

Ryoko slowly glanced up as another tear fell down her cheek and saw love shining through them. Not pity, not hate, but love.

"I…"

_When your eyes tell me_

_I know they're not telling lies_

_They tell me_

_All that you're feelin' inside_

_And it sounds so right_

_When your eyes say it_

"I love you… my Ryoko." Tenchi pulled her into his embrace. "I've always loved you. I was just too stubborn to admit it."

"I love you too."

This time, Ryoko shed a tear not out of sadness, but of joy as Tenchi captured her lips in an earth-shattering kiss.

Minutes later.

"But what about Ayeka?" Ryoko whispered.

"I've already told her who my heart belongs to."

"Oh… okay." Ryoko smiled slowly.

"So where will I be sleeping tonight?" Ryoko joked.

Tenchi blushed and felt a nosebleed coming on, which did. Ryoko laughed loudly.

"You're soo cute when you do that."

This only caused Tenchi to blush more.

* * *

Finished-


End file.
